KOn! Halloween Day!
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: 3 hari lagi adalah hari Halloween..tapi anggota HTT masih belum menyiapkan apa-apa..sementara Yui yang sibuk sendiri gelisah kayak setrikaan..


Halloween Time! A K-On Fanfic  
>Author : Selim Bajaj EyeNgan<br>Genre : Humor & Friendship 

Murid-murid Sakuragaoka Senior High School baru saja pulang sibuk BERGOSIP tentang hari Halloween yang tinggal 3 hari juga para anggota HTT yang berada di ruang music.

"Minna! Bagaimana ini?" Yui yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di ruang tsb

*hening*

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dlu dong! Aaaaa!" teriak Yui karna dia dikacangin XD

"Bagaimana apanya sih?" tanya Ritsu yang kesel karna diganggu pas lagi maen game

"Itu lho! Acaranya 3 hari lagi lho!"

"Acara apa?" tanya Mio yang dari tadi dah nahan amarah

"Adduuuhh! Halloween! Halloween!"

"Ohh..itu.." kata Ritsu melanjutkan maen game di hp..entah hp siapa..

"Kenapa kau malah bilang 'ohh..itu..' ,Ricchan?" bentak Yui sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"Habis,kayaknya Cuma kamu yang gelisah kayak cacing kepanasan" kata Ritsu nyantai

"Jadi kalian tidak memikirkan soal kostum? Dan permen? Dan boneka labu kalian?"

"Baiklah…baik…" Ritsu yang udah jengkel akhirnya menghentikan TUGAS nya memainkan GAME

Lalu…

"Baiklah..kalian desain kostum Halloween kalian.."

"Ok!"

. . . . . . .

"Sudah!"

"Yui,coba kulihat punyamu.."

"Nih!"

"Astaga! Ko..kostum apa ini?"

"Ah..itu kostum si penyihir hitam yang jahat! Hi..hi…hi…"

"== Se…seleramu hebat juga sih..tapi…."

"Nih punyaku.." kata Mio menyodorkan hasil gambarannya pada Ritsu

"Waw! Pro! OAO" kata Yui dengan tatapan mata kinclong kinclong (?)

"Sudah kuduga..=="

"Nih punya kami!" kata Mugi menyodorkan hasil gambarannya dan Azusa

"Baiklah! Tinggal diserahkan ke Sawa-chan!" kata Ritsu dengan semangat 45 (?)

Besoknya…

"Waw! Keren Sawa-chan!"

"Hihi..kalian suka?"

"IYAAA! MAKASIIIII SAWA-CHANN!" teriak kelima orang aneh itu seraya memeluk guru keseniannya itu

Saat pulang...

"Waaahh~~ udah ga sabar buwat besok nih!" kata Yui sambil meluk-meluk kostumnya yang bisa dibilang BERBEDA JAUH dengan yang dia desain kemarin

"Iya ya..acaranya juga malam kan?" kata Azusa

"Yap..tepatnya jam 8 malam..aku ingin melihat kostum-kostum teman-teman yang lain deh.." lanjut Mugi

*krek krek krek*

"Ah..*nengok ke belakang* uh… *nengok lagi ke depan*"

*krek krek krek*

"*nengok ke belakang*"

"Ricchan~? Ada apa?"

"Aneh..perasaanku sepertinya labu itu mengikuti kita deh.."

"Ah masa? Perasaanmu saja kali.." kata Yui tidak percaya

"Iya..mungkin kamu mengkhayal.." lanjut Mio

"Uh…tapi…*nengok lagi ke depan*"

*krek krek krek*

"Ha!"

"Ricchan~ Kau kenapa?" tanya Yui bingung

"Kau! Labu jelek tengil! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Ha? Baiklah..kalau kau tidak mau keluar..Aku yang akan..*menarik labu*"

"Adaaaww!"

"Ha! Ternyata kalian ya!"

"A..aduuhh…ma…maapkan kami Ritsu-senpai~!"

"Ui?" tanya Yui mendekati adiknya

"Jun?" tanya Azusa

Lalu…

"Maafkan kami!"

"Hhhh…hanya untuk mengerjai kami kalian menyamar jadi labu bergerak.." kata Ritsu yang duduk bagaikan BOS di ruang belajarnya

"Sudahlah Ritsu..kau terlalu keras…nah..Ui..Jun..kalian memakai kostum apa saat malam Halloween besok?" tanya Mio dengan senyuman MANIS nya

"…*saling natap* Lihat saja nanti!" kata dua ekor gadis tsb

"Hhhhhhh...kalian ini…" kata 5 makhluk lainnya

Lalu…tibalah MALAM HALLOWEEN..

*tok tok tok*

"Sebentar~ *buka pintu* HYYYYAAAAAAA!" teriak Mio histeris sampe CD nya keliatan karna jatoh

"Hahahahahaha!" keempat makhluk itu ketawa ngakak gara2 ngeliat Mio histeris

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian membuatku terkejut!" kata Mio berusaha berdiri

"Hahahaha…kan ini Halloween…udah! Kita berangkat!" teriak Ritsu

Di acara malam Halloween tepatnya di Sakuragaoka Senior High School 

"Waaa! Azusa! Kau…kau manis sekaliii!" teriak Jun karna ngeliat Azusa yang make kostum kucing item atau kalo bahasa inggrisnya "KURO" #salah #plak

"Anak-anak..kalian punya waktu 25 menit untuk mengumpulkan permen di sekitar sini..ok? lalu setelah itu kalian kembali ke sini.." kata Sawako mengumumkan

Semua anak tentu sangat senang..terutama anggota HTT…mereka mulai berpencar..Yui sama Azusa..Ui sama Jun dan Mugi..Mio sama Ritsu..

Setelah 25 menit mereka semua kembali ke sekolah..tapi….

"Dimana Yui?"

"Eh? Astaga! Dari tadi aku sibuk mengumpulkan permen jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan Yui-senpai! Waaaa! Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang Azusa..Minna…kita cari Yu-" sebelum Ritsu menyelesaikan omongannya..tiba-tiba..

"Minnaaa~~! Lihat! Aku dapat 3 kantong permen tambahan!" teriak Yui yang udah hampir tumbang gara-gara keberatan bawa 5 kantong permen..

"Astaga! Kau darimana saja sampe dapet banyak permen ampe 3 kantong?" teriak Ritsu sambil berlari untuk menolong Yui

"Ah~ Tadi ada seorang nenek yang mengajakku masuk ke rumahnya dan memberikan aku 3 kantong permen..dia bilang 'ini untukmu saja' … begitu.."

GUBRAKKK!

"Eh..ehehe…" Yui tertawa kecil sambil garuk garuk kepala..maklum..dia mau niru saudara-saudaranya yang di pohon-pohon itu..#dilempar Yui

END~~~

Maaf kalo ancur dan GaJe..gomen nee~ . kalo ada kata yang salah ketik ato apalah..saya minta maaf karna emang saya ga pernah ngeliat ke monitor kalo ngetik ^^"


End file.
